User talk:Krace
Hi Krace -- we are excited to have Omega Group Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page protection Hey, just to let you know, it is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. -PanSola 23:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) site maintenence Hi, I saw you have a Category:Yet To Be Categorised. I think you might be interested in the existing Category:Site maintenance, as well as a number of special pages listed over there. -PanSola 02:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *The main reason for that is that when I first started this wiki, the special pages relating to uncategorised pages, categories and images showed up empty. Krace 07:24, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Heya, it's good to see you back on the wiki!!! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:53, 4 April 2008 (UTC)